New Portal Masters
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: "'We need more human Portal Masters in Skylands. And we've chosen you special kids to help us.'" When Rosemary, daughter of Eon, decides to get human Portal Masters, the kids she chooses are in for one wild ride.


Ok, **so this is a story that I made to introduce my characters. They are Portal Masters.**

 **Flynn: Yeah! And one is super awesome! Kinda like me!**

 **Cynder: Yeah, with the same I.Q.**

 **Me: Enough chitchat! Spyro, Cali, do the disclaimer.**

 **Cali: Got it. Only the OCs belong to Spyrorocks. Nothing else.**

 **Spyro: Please to not do anything involving lawyers. Enjoy.**

 **Me: Good. Now, let's get started!**

/

A Mabu was walking onto a ship. Next to her, another Mabu female with wings was glancing at everything.

"Madam? Are you sure about this?" She asked. The other Mabu girl glanced over.

"Yes, Jewel. I am sure. My father...he'd want this." She said. Jewel glanced back at the other Mabu.

"What if this were not to work, Madam Rosemary?" She questioned. Rosemary shrugged.

"Guess we have to risk it." She replied. On the deck, a reformed Kaos was staring down at her.

"It's ready." He said. Rosemary nodded gently

It was now or never.

/

Rosemary was speed walking through the halls. She passed Cali and Flynn, who walked along with her. Cali looked over at her.

"Will this work?" She asked. Flynn glanced over at her.

"'Course it will, Cal-Cal! I mean, this is _Eon's daughter_ we're talking about! Of course it'll work!" He replied. Then he glanced over at Rosemary. "This _will_ work, right?" The pilot asked. Rosemary nodded. They were at the room. Hugo opened the door.

"Come in." He said. Rosemary saw a portal, and she smiled.

"Let's get started." She said.

/

The girl looked up from the brochure, then at what she was looking at, and back at the brochure. Next to her, a blonde haired boy was staring at what was in front of him.

"Seriously?! _This_ is our luxury destination?! What is this, Ladybug?" He asked in disbelief. The redheaded girl next to him glanced up. The 11-year old twins, and at some others were standing in a warehouse. A 16-year old blue haired boy glanced around.

"Ok, this is obviously someone's idea of a twisted joke. I'm going back to my sweetheart. Come on Hubs." He said. He was about to leave, when his little brother, a 11, year-old, purple haired boy named Hubs, shook his head.

"Maybe the bus comes here, Sprocket." He said. Ladybug looked at the pamphlet. It said so many lies. _High adventure! Magic beyond your wildest dreams! Tons of fun!_ _Yeah, sure. If you consider a practically empty warehouse with a giant portal in it,_ she thought. A few other guests were glancing around.

"Where are we, sis?"

"I don't know, Toby."

"This doesn't seem up to code."

"Leo, I knew we shouldn't have come here."

"I didn't know!"

"This place is a dump. I'm outta here."

They all seemed to agree on this, and they began to leave. Suddenly, there was a loud _za-zing!_ and a bright flash. Ladybug turned around, and gasped. The green eyed, red haired girl was standing in front of the Portal.

And it was _glowing._

The glasses wearing, black haired, scrawny boy was staring at her, as they all were. The boy gaped at her.

"Casey, what did you do?!" He asked. The girl, named Casey, rose her hands up.

"I didn't do anything! I just tapped it, I swear!" She replied. A hologram came up from the Portal. It flickered for a few moments, not being much of anything. Ladybug shielded her eyes with the others. _What the heck is this? Some sort of light show?_ The hologram took shape as a screen. On said screen was a blue crocodile with armor. Ladybug took off her glasses, cleaned them off, and put them back on. The crocodile was still there. _Great, so I'm not crazy. This is real,_ she thought. It tapped the screen.

"Hey, is this thing on?" He said. One of the younger boys, with a girl Ladybug assumed was his sister, grinned.

"Snap Shot!" They both shouted. Ladybug gasped. That thing was the crocagater Snap Shot! The others gasped. This was real! Snap Shot grinned.

"Leo! Madeline! Crickey, it's been a long time since I've see you two. How's life?" He asked. Leo grinned.

"Awesome! I'm on the soccer team! I'm still wearing my cleats!" He said, showing the Trap Master his shoes.

"And I'm in my class's advanced learning system!" Madeline told him. Suddenly, a werewolf broke onto the screen, grinning.

"Hey, Leo and Madeline are here! Hey you guys!" He said. Leo smiled.

"Hi Wolfgang!" He said. Ladybug couldn't help it. She squealed with joy.

"Oh my gosh! You're Wolfgang, my favorite villain! I'm your biggest fan!" She squealed. Wolfgang stared at her strangely.

"Um, thanks?" He said. The blonde looked up at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked. Ladybug looked at him.

"Maybe if you keep quiet, they'll tell us, Jason." She said to her twin brother. Across from them, a little 6-year old redhead was standing next to a 14-year old blonde. She was looking up occasionally. The 6-year old was smiling.

"WowyourSkylandersthisissocoolI'mTobyyourbiggestfanIloveyouguys!" He said in a rush. The blonde sighed.

"Sorry about Toby. He's a bit of a fanboy. I'm his sister, Emily." The 14-year old said. Casey pumped her fist.

"Yes! This is so epic! The name's Casey, by the way. The black haired boy with the glasses is my best friend, Joey. Resident New Yorkers." She shouted. Joey waved shyly. Suddenly, a Mabu burst onto the screen. He was wearing a pilot suit.

"Hey guys? Can we wrap this up? I've gotta fly." He said. Toby grinned even wider.

"Wow, your Flynn! The Best Pilot in Skylands!" He said. Flynn smiled smugly.

"Why, thank you, little man. I do have that certain something." He told him.

"Don't boost his already huge ego, kid." Said a voice off screen, presumably Cali. Another female Mabu, this one with amber eyes, walked onscreen.

"Ok, I'm Rosemary, and we need more human Portal Masters. We've chosen you special kids to help us. To get to Skylands, just jump on the Portal of Power." She explained. Joey looked at the object warily.

"I don't know, this doesn't exactly look safe. Maybe I should consult my-Ahhhhhh!" He said, right before Casey jumped onto the Portal, Joey in grasp.

"Just jump!" She screamed. Sprocket looked over at his brother, then jumped in.

"Woo hoo!" He shouted. Hubs sighed, then followed suit, albeit relunctantly. Toby and Emily were up next.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" Toby shouted.

"If this ruins my makeup, Flynn is so dead!" Emily shouted. Leo and Madeline jumped in next.

"This is so cool!" Leo said

"Yeah!" Madeline agreed. Jason jumped in.

"Come on in sis!" He shouted, before vanishing. Ladybug glanced behind herself, then sighed.

"Goodbye, Earth. Hello, Skylands." She muttered, before leaping in as well. Then she was gone.

/

 **Ok, first chapter, (puts on shades), accomplished.**

 **(Explosions occur in the background)**

 **Hugo: That was a bit over the top.**

 **Me: It's what I do. Ok, so enjoy, review, favorite, all that good stuff.**


End file.
